Accordingly, the general dental cleansing involves brushing the oral cavity and the teeth, since the way of teeth arrangement and the teeth are implanted on the gums, the aged phenomenon occurs after long-term chewing movement, larger cracks might be formed at the related and included gaps between the tooth root section and the flesh substance, thereby food remains tends to accumulate thereat; the gap between two adjacent teeth is hard to be reached by a regular toothbrush, therefore the situation of left plague usually happens inside the said gap; when the gums are attacked by diseases, the neutron alternation provided therefrom will slow down and the force of supporting the composition of the teeth will gradually reduce, therefore, hygiene provided for the teeth and the gums is very necessary.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to especially utilize the method of vibrating wave to enable the cleansing floss to form a pointed cylindrical vibrating axis at the gap between the teeth, to utilize the high efficient frequency of the vibrating wave to conduct rapid cleansing on the tooth surfaces between the tooth gaps, to utilize the vibrating wave to efficiently massage the teeth, and to utilize an extra massage bar to vigorously massage the gums or the teeth.
Another objective of the present invention is that through the movable fix clamping of the insert section between the link rod disposed with a floss bow section and the holder body, the expanding operation can be achieved; the expansion changes the vibration amplitude according to the width of the gap between the teeth thereby to facilitate the user""s application.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to have two elastic clamp components disposed at the insert slot mounted inside the said insert section for the inserting disposal of the link rods with different thickness thereby to provide wider coupling for other cleansing tools.
Still another objective of the present invention is that the said working section can be mounted with a long shaft motor, the extending of the long shaft moves the said working section to the front end of the holder body for mounting and concentrates the vibrating energy at the front end.
The further objective of the present invention is that the floss material connected at the floss bow section of the link rod can adapt the winding manner of movable assembly.
To enable a further understanding of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.